The prior art is exemplified by Canadian Patent No. 1,119,217 issued March 2, 1982 for an invention of Leonard E. Koffski entitled "Bracket"; by U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,565 issued March 5, 1985 for an invention of James R. Koffski entitled "Work Support"; and, by European Patent Application No. 220,351 published May 6, 1987 in respect of an invention of James R. Koffski entitled "Work Support Bracket".
These prior art references disclose various forms of support brackets, two of which may be releasably attached to pieces of standard dimension lumber to form a variety of four legged structures such as work benches, tables, saw horses, temporary shelters, etc. More particularly, each bracket has a pair of opposed, generally vertical sockets. A piece of lumber is passed through each one of the four vertical sockets found in a pair of brackets, and clamped in place. The horizontal displacement between the tops of the sockets is adjusted and one or more planks are laid atop the opposed pair of brackets. The height of each of the four lumber pieces, which serve as the legs of the structure, may be adjusted to level the working surface provided by the plank(s). Each bracket may be separated into two halves and a further piece of lumber extended between the two halves, coupling them together, so that a pair of similarly extended brackets provide an enlarged working surface.
The prior art devices aforesaid have been found to have a number of shortcomings. For example, it is sometimes difficult to employ the prior art brackets with untreated lumber which has been exposed to moisture, or which has been excessively dried. The dimensions of such lumber are often too great to fit within the sockets of the prior art devices, or too small to fit snugly within the sockets. As another example, if the prior art devices are extended as aforesaid to provide an enlarged working surface, the connection between the brackets and the pieces of extension lumber tends to lack rigidity. As a further example, it is sometimes desirable to allow the four legs of the structure constructed with a pair of brackets to extend considerably above the tops of the brackets, which is inhibited by the construction of the prior art devices.
The present invention provides an improved support bracket which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.